


Не попробуешь дать ему шанс?

by toxic_gold



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Love/Hate, OOC, Teenagers, Учебные заведения, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_gold/pseuds/toxic_gold
Summary: Вдох выдох, Лиза, чего ты боишься? Того, что ты идешь делать доклад по истории, будь он проклят, с тем, кого ты засирала? Да уж, ты не можешь произнести имя Цыркунова даже в мыслях. Он кстати, почти опаздывает. Хах, а тебя это правда волнует? Ты разговариваешь сама с собой, кстати.
Relationships: Михаил Совергон/Елизавета Неред





	1. Пролог

В класс забегает запыхавшаяся девушка. Волосы растрепаны, но она успела, две минуты до звонка. Не в её интересах сегодня опаздывать, говорили, что будет что-то интересное на уроке истории. Ха-ха, на уроке истории что-то интересное, не смешите. Их учительница строгая, но на уроках спрашивает только тех, кто хотел отвечать. Порой это надоедало и делало уроки скучными. Естественно половина класса ничего не делали. А отвечать никто не решался, кроме пары отличниц и тех, кому нужна хорошая оценка. Благо получить её довольно легко. Пара докладов, ответ на уроке, считай, халявные оценки тебе обеспечены. Пригладив непослушные волосы, она начала подходить к своей парте.

— Так, так, так, Неред, а чего ты не здороваешься, за два дня забыла, как я выгляжу? — Миша надул губы и скрестил руки на груди, как маленький ребёнок. Это выглядело смешно и мило одновременно. Но Лиза посчитала это странным.  
— Вау, ты настолько зависим от общественного мнения, будто тебе важно, что я с тобой поздороваюсь, браво, Цыркунов, — она начала смеяться и хлопать в ладоши, но прозвенел звонок.

Быстро все разошлись по своим местам. Вошла учительница, но это мало кого волновало. Все продолжали заниматься своими делами, просто около своих парт. Миша, как и всегда, оглядывал свой класс. Это уже как традиция. На первой парте, как и всегда, сидят две сплетницы, которые часто разносят слухи о нем и Лизе. Да, они часто стебали друг друга, многие уже к этому привыкли. Миша, к слову общался с некоторыми людьми с параллели, ну и Лизой (если это можно назвать общением). Все же учительнице удалось успокоить класс, и она начала заполнять журнал, отмечая отсутствующих.

Сев, Миша уставился в окно, зима в Питере часто была странной. Не было больших сугробов. Но сейчас, снежинки падали на деревья, а ветер сдувал их на землю, завораживающее зрелище. Он сверкал, под лучами солнца. Это тот снег, который не растает через полчаса, оставляя вместо себя неприятную слякоть. Можно было заметить смешные следы животных и птиц. Именно такую зиму любят многие. С радостью, вместо скучного урока истории, парень бы пошел играть в снежки, радуясь, словно маленький ребенок. Лиза всегда была достойным соперником, не только в обмене колкостями, это отрицать было глупо. Её звонкий, чуть хриплый смех, когда она в очередной раз сбивает Мишу с ног.  
«Ты играешь, еще хуже, чем обзываешься, только в майнкрафт и поней умеешь?»  
«У тебя фантазии даже на это не хватает, каждую зиму одно и то же, Неред»  
«Ненавижу, когда меня называют по фамилии». После этого Лиза начала кидать его в снег. Миша улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям.

Краем уха, он услышал, что назвали его фамилию, подняв руку, он уставился в открытый не на той странице учебник. Почти с первого раза, он открыл нужную страницу, особо не вслушиваясь в тему урока. Парень перевел взгляд на Лизу. Та просто уставилась в учебник, не вчитываясь, поправляя иногда выбившиеся светлые пряди за ухо. Краем глаза, она его заметила. Показав средний палец и язык, Лиза начала списывать что-то с доски. Парень последовал её примеру. Всё равно скучно, а так будет легче учить материал дома. Хах, учить? Может прочитать один раз. Миша ухмыльнулся, пиздец, он уже разговаривает сам с собой. Конечно, он списывал что-то с доски, но не вникал в суть. Веселее было придумывать всякие колкости, думаю, вы знаете для кого. От его высокоинтеллектуальных размышлений отвлек голос учительницы.

— Цыркунов, о чем я сейчас говорила? — Он лениво встал под ее строгий взгляд, ну все, ему конец. Но, две девочки с передней парты шептались о каких-то парных докладах. Вдох выдох, была, не была.  
— Вы говорили о парных докладах, — произнес он, кое-как выдавив из себя что-то наподобие улыбки.  
— Лиза, ты точно сидишь на своем месте? — Дальше Миша уже не слушал. Серьезно, его по фамилии, а Неред по имени? Миша заметил, как к его парте подходит Лиза с вещами. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос.  
— Советую чистить тебе уши, Цыркунов. Сказали, что мы теперь вместе работаем над докладом, поздравляю, напарник, — сказала она вполголоса, чтобы слышал только он. Она была спокойна, будто ей не сказали садиться с тем, которого она благополучно стебала, с седьмого класса, уже на протяжении трёх лет.

Пока Миша переваривал эту информацию, Лиза села рядом с ним и принялась слушать учительницу. Они оба были в ахуе, но делать нечего. Нужно было вслушиваться, хоть сейчас, может им это поможет быстрее избавиться друг от друга. Это было довольно трудно, мысли занимал сосед по парте. Насколько затянется доклад? Им даже тему не сказали.  
— Ваш староста, раздаст вам темы после уроков. — Лиза нахмурилась, всё это было очень странно. Какой доклад по истории можно делать вдвоем? Не проще сделать одному?  
— Вам нужно работать именно с вашей парой, вам же будет легче делать все вместе, — на секунду учительница замолчала, слова давались ей с трудом, — и да, это повлияет на четвертную оценку. Класс будто оживился, ну раз уж будет влиять на оценку, так почему бы и не постараться. Начались перешёптывания. Звонок будет через две минуты. Сказали, что можно поговорить, но тихо. Ученики начали гадать над темами докладов. Учительница, следила за двумя людьми, сидящих на последней парте первого ряда нервно кусая нижнюю губу. Но те будто не замечали друг друга, уткнувшись в учебники.  
— Хочу предупредить, что темы докладов не будет в книгах, но, вам дается месяц на его подготовку, — все в классе замолчали. Конечно, в книгах не было особо полезной информации. А те, кто увлекались историей, вовсе пробивали себе лбы фейспалмами. Но это было даже жестоко. Видимо весело они проведут новогодние каникулы, делая доклады со своей парой. И ведь никто не мог догадываться что из этого получится. Зачем их учительница по истории, а по совместительству классная руководительница это задумала. Ради оценок? Бред, ведь можно было сделать и одному доклад. Все это они узнают позже, а может быть и не узнают.


	2. А они что-то узнают?

Шёл третий урок после объявления неких парных докладов. Учительница истории, а по совместительству классная руководительница Лизы и Миши распечатывала темы докладов. На удивление, сегодня пришли все ученики, так что было легче. Вообще, она не считала хорошей идеей ставить в пару двух враждующих людей. Учительница волновалась, да и в кабинете было жарко. Встав со стула, она открыла окно. Лёгкий ветерок подул в лицо. Снег сверкал под солнечными лучами. Он был ещё не тронут, но, понимаешь, что после окончания уроков от красивого снежного покрова мало что останется. Невольно любуется окружающим её пейзажем. На душе становится радостно и даже как-то нереально, словно в ожившей детской сказке. Но, к счастью или сожалению прозвенел звонок, объявляющий об окончании урока. Скоро придут шестые классы, и придёт конец этой идиллии. К слову все темы распечатались, осталось отдать старосте.

Лиза пришла со школы. Теперь она знает тему «значение дуэлей в 18-19 веках, как средство защиты чести». Правда, непонятно, что ей должно это дать. Почти первые, кто узнали о докладе с Цыркуновым, стали её друзья — Даня и Света, к слову с их отношениями они были знакомы. Так что друзья посочувствовали и стали переводить тему. И ещё, она ждет Мишу, который должен прийти для доклада. Правда, Лиза особо не давала согласия. Он просто поставил её перед фактом того, что он придет. Даже адрес Лизин узнал, а вот это уже было странно и немного пугало.

Спустя некоторое время

Вдох выдох, Лиза, чего ты боишься? Того, что ты идешь делать доклад по истории, будь он проклят, с тем, кого ты засирала? Да уж, ты не можешь произнести имя Цыркунова даже в мыслях. Он кстати, почти опаздывает. Хах, а тебя это правда волнует? Ты разговариваешь сама с собой, кстати.

Лиза решила прекратить бесполезный разговор с собой. Она захотела поиграть в рандомную игру на телефоне, чтобы успокоиться. Надо отметить, это помогло, она полностью погрузилась в сюжет игры. Но из этой идиллии её прервал стук в дверь. Нервно усмехнувшись, она пошла открывать дверь, будто не зная, кто за ней стоит. Ощущение, как от открытия игрушки из «киндера». Знаешь, что снова попадется, говно, но всё равно надеешься на что-то хорошее, тут то же самое. Лиза подходит к двери, считает до трёх, волнуется, но открывает дверь. Хотя по ощущениям достала плохую игрушку из «киндера».  
— Проходи. Чай, кофе?  
— Чай, черный, — отчеканил Миша, пройдя за Лизой.

Миша задержался всего на секунду, а уже застал Лизу, матерящую, людей, которые засунули чай туда, куда она не достает. Мишу это все рассмешило, он начал смеяться. Лиза «вежливо» предложила ему заткнуться. Так что он просто улыбался, облокотившись о дверной косяк, наблюдая за попытками достать чай, стоя на стуле. Почему он не взял кофе, пачка которого была рядом с ним. На этот вопрос не знает ответа даже он сам. Но, видимо этот день решил вывести ее из себя окончательно. Стул начал шататься, пытаясь скинуть с себя Лизу с пачкой черного чая. Она уже готовилась к поцелую с полом и подколкам со стороны Миши. Парень среагировал довольно быстро, подбежав к однокласснице. Лизу подхватили сильные руки где-то в районе талии. «Успел» пронеслось у него в голове. Девушка открыла глаза, удивилась, ведь она оказалась не на полу, а около Миши, жива, здорова. Лиза улыбнулась, посмотрев на своего «спасителя» с благодарностью.

Лиза уже хотела отстраняться, но произошло то, чего никто не ожидал. Миша резко и немного грубо прижал одноклассницу к себе. Медленно сократив расстояние между ними до минимума, парень поцеловал её, сначала немного неуверенно, но вот скоро, Миша уже прижал её к кухонной тумбе. Лиза опешила, нет, она пиздец охуела, девушка протестующе замычала, пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя Мишу, но у нее плохо выходило. Кто бы подумал, что она не может отпихнуть дистрофика от себя. Плюнув на все, а в особенности на совесть и здравый смысл, она начала неуверенно отвечать. «Лиза, блять, оттолкни его, что ты творишь», говорила себе девушка, но это особо не помогало, вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть, обматерить наглого одноклассника, та положила ему руки на плечи, сильнее прижимаясь к теплому телу, хотя, куда уж сильнее. Миша, ощутил, что ему отвечают взаимностью, начал улыбаться, Лиза тоже почувствовала, сжав руки в кулаки. Здравый смысл, видимо попрощался именно с ними, именно сейчас. Сердцебиение обоих ускорилось, на кухне стало невыносимо жарко, хотя было открыто окно. Им было стыдно, за то, что они делают, как изменится их отношения после. Лизе уж точно было стыдно. Цыркунову видимо это понятие не знакомо, он начал гладить ее по волосам и спине. Лиза вздрогнула, это было неожиданно. «Что ты чувствуешь, обычно, когда целуются, люди любят друг друга. Вот не говори, что ты влюбилась в него». Лиза не против поболтать с собой, лишь бы не чувствовать, чужие губы на своих, руки, которые гладят её спину, дыхание, которое обжигает её щёку. Чужое сердцебиение, которое она, благодаря положению, в котором находится, чувствует прекрасно. Она хочет провалиться сквозь землю или чтобы мать вернулась с работы намного раньше обычного, что угодно, лишь бы не чувствовать всего, что с ней происходит сейчас по отношению к врагу? После такого он точно не враг. Она даже ждет, что Миша сам её оттолкнет, и они снова начнут подкалывать друг друга, как раньше, но этого не происходит. Они все еще целуются, чувствуют малейшие движения друг друга, ведь они прижаты, слишком близко. Слишком много эмоций она сегодня испытала, так почему бы их не отдать, правда, почему именно поцелуй? А ещё она поняла, что не чувствует презрение от слова совсем, что этот придурок творит, непонятно даже самому «придурку».

Этот «придурок» сам не до конца понимал, зачем он это сделал. Миша надеялся лишь на то, что Лиза оттолкнёт его, но этого не произошло, нет, она пыталась, но слишком поздно. Конечно, было ясно, что доклад изменит их отношение друг к другу, но не настолько же. Отметив для себя то, что это самый странный поцелуй, при самых странных обстоятельствах. Было ли ему стыдно? Нет, абсолютно. Наверное, потому что, не он начал первым подкалывать Лизу, так что к нему никаких претензий. Оправдание, конечно такое себе, но ему всё равно. А перед кем собственно оправдываться? Не перед собой ли? Ведь в лучшем случае, кроме них об этом никто не узнает. И да, как бы он не старался отвлечься, он всё равно чувствовал все, что делает Лиза. Миша запустил руку в ее светлые волосы, накручивая отдельные пряди на пальцы. Лиза опять вздрогнула, но ничего не сказала, не могла.

До Лизы доходило то, в какой ситуации она находится. От этого было ничуть не лучше. Решив, что сейчас или все зайдет слишком далеко, девушка чуть сильнее отпихнула Мишу.  
— Целуешься, ты все-таки лучше, чем грубишь, Цыркунов, — произнесла девушка, спустя несколько секунд. Освобождаясь от его рук, она прошла к чайнику.  
— Спешу заметить ты тоже, — Миша усмехнулся, значит ничего не было, да?  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что этого не должно было быть, — слова давались ей тяжело, конечно, когда это вы в последний раз целовались с тем, кого подкалываете, а потом вам это еще и нравится. Лиза поморщилась от своих мыслей  
— Глупо делать вид, что тебе не понравилось, Неред, — снова он произносит ее фамилию, нарочно вытягивая все гласные.  
— Мало того, что нам назначили делать проект ВМЕСТЕ, так ты еще и меня поцеловал. Я в ахуе, мы даже не друзья пиздец и классуха прекрасно знает это, — голос ее начинает подрагивать, еще чуть-чуть и маска спокойствия покинет её.  
— Ты уходишь от ответа, но раз ты хочешь, эта страшная тайна умрет вместе со мной, — последнюю фразу он прошептал ей на ухо. На лице Лизы читался немой вопрос «Ты, бля, что творишь, мне прекрасно жилось, когда мы обсирали друг друга».  
— Цыркунов, блять, что ты творишь, у меня кипяток рядом не забывай, — Лиза высказалась по этому поводу, она что, глухая, вот именно, что нет, прекрасно бы все услышала.  
— Ой, да ладно, будто это страшнее, того, что было пять минут назад, — в каком-то смысле он был прав, решив оставить его без ответа, Лиза отвернулась наливать кипяток в чашки.  
— Кстати, может нам попробовать дружить, — предложил он, положив руку Лизе на плечо.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что ничего не будет, как раньше, — получив утвердительный кивок, она продолжила. — Все пиздец, как сложно, знаешь, я подумаю, — Лиза попыталась улыбнуться, вышло не очень.

Поставив две чашки чая на стол, Лиза принялась обсуждать, по какому плану они будут работать. Мысли никак не складывались воедино. Слова путались, в голове давно образовалась каша из мыслей, совсем не получалось сосредоточиться на чем-то одном.  
Миша это заметил и предложил поискать что-то по теме. Все уже не будет, как прежде, столько лет ненависти уйдут на задний план. А что дальше? Любовь? Ха-ха не смешите. В любом случае, сейчас не время, чтобы задумываться о таком. Чем быстрее они закончат доклад, тем меньше они будут видеться. А потом снова ненависть или нечто большее?

Инцидент с поцелуем был благополучно забыт, но надолго ли? Сейчас они битый час пытались найти что-то в интернете. Ничего не было, Лизу это начало бесить, наорав на компьютер, девушка стала искать какие-то сохранённые сайты на телефоне. Миша неудачно пошутил про нервы одноклассницы. Это её взбесило еще больше, началась ссора, которая, наверное, будет иметь последствия. Они так увлеклись выяснением отношений, что не заметили, как прошло достаточное количество времени

— Так, я походу поняла, почему нам сказали делать доклад, будь он проклят, вместе. Ну, смотри, мы сейчас ссоримся, прошло около трёх часов, а мы почти ничего не нашли. Только то, что можно было дать пощечину, что я бы с радостью продемонстрировала на тебе, — Лиза улыбнулась, — и все, понимаешь, за три блядских часа.  
— Вы очень много сквернословите, Мисс Лизавета, — Миша усмехнулся, но встретив убийственный взгляд Лизы, продолжил, — Вообще, ты права, именно поэтому я предложил тебе дружбу, может даже что-то получится, — он пожал плечами.  
— Знаешь, а я согласна Мистер Михуил, — они начали смеяться. Лиза сама не понимала, на что подписалась, но предпочитала не задумываться об этом, хотя бы сейчас.  
— Не думал, что ты так быстро согласишься, — Миша пожал плечами, он ожидал, что Лиза пошлёт его.  
— Не говори так, будто я заключила сделку, от которой будет зависеть моя жизнь.  
— Раз уж мы не сделали доклад, предлагаю играть в игры.  
— Прости, у меня нет майкрафта, Совергон, — насмешливо произнесла та.  
— Ой, ну ты и вспомнила, к твоему сведению я играю не только в майкрафт, — Миша наигранно обиделся  
— Миха, не обижайся, я же шучу, — она толкнула одноклассника в плечо, — Вообще, я должна обижаться. Столько лет грыземся, а тёлки за тобой всё равно бегают. Ладно бы если бы они еще и меня обижали, а то три года одно и то же.  
— Это все потому что я в майнкрафт играю и никто не смеет подкалывать тебя, кроме меня, я официально занимаю это место, — Лиза начала смеяться, — кстати, как отреагируют наши одноклассники на такую дружбу?  
— А они что-то узнают? — Лиза загадочно улыбнулась. Миша ухмыльнулся, видимо, он всё понял. Значит играем в игру «одноклассники ничего не узнают».  
— Кстати, уже довольно поздно, тебя искать не будут? — Миша пожал плечами, — окей, пошли, напишешь, как дойдешь? — Лиза посмотрела в телефон, шесть непрочитанных сообщений. Все они были от Дани, с вопросами о том, как все прошло. Набрав свое привычное «все ок», Лиза пошла провожать одноклассника. Помахав рукой на прощание, она закрыла за ним дверь.

Девушка прошла в комнату, взяла телефон, она ведь знает, что просто так от неё не отстанут. Да, она была права, Даня завалил её вопросами по типу «как все прошло?», «не убили друг друга, если что, я знаю, где закапывать трупы». Лиза рассмеялась. Принялась рассказывать все, про дружбу, про то, как они облажались и за три часа ничего не нашли, про инцидент с падением решила не рассказывать, не сейчас. Решив, что она очень устала за сегодня, Лиза решила лечь спать, собрав рюкзак. Думать банально не было сил, но мысли настойчиво лезли в голову. Она ворочалась, пытаясь избавиться от всего, что лезло в её светлую головушку. Она уже пыталась заснуть, как вспомнила, что ей не написал Миша, а еще, как назло началась сильная метель. Но, она увидела, что он написал всё-таки. Быстро отправив ответ и пожелав спокойной ночи, Лиза окончательно заснула.


	3. Мы же друзья?

Миша стоял у кабинета, к которому редко подходят ученики. Чем таким страшным и отталкивающим обладает класс музыки? Возможно, тут бегают и кричат младшие ученики. Возможно, после того, как этот урок «пропадает» из списка предметов, многие сторонятся его, не желая подходить сюда. По правде говоря, Мишу это особо не волновало. Его хорошего друга Димы Малины не было в школе, и парень пребывал в гордом одиночестве. Конечно, он мог поговорить с Лизой, на правах напарника. Но всю неделю они не общались, не было времени, да и желания. Мелкие подколки всё еще были, привычка осталась. Было немного сложно свыкнуться с тем, что они вроде как дружат.

Оглянувшись, Миша заметил приближающуюся Лизу, и, кажется учеников из параллельного класса, Даня и Света. Лиза что-то говорила о них, если он не ошибался.  
— О, бля, Цыр… Миша привет, — Лиза помахала рукой и улыбнулась.  
— Привет, Лиз, у нас физика на третьем этаже.  
— Да не, я не за этим, — Лиза покачала головой и продолжила, — так вот, предлагаю свалить отсюда с моими друзьями. — Она сделала акцент на последних словах, показав на Даню и Свету, которые о чём-то перешептывались.  
Миша задумался, оставаться в школе без его друга было не прикольно. Но свалить с почти незнакомыми людьми, тоже.  
— Давайте знакомиться, — начала Лиза, — Это Даня, мой лучший друг и вообще охуенный человек. Для своих Данон.  
— Женщина, вы меня прям смущаете.  
— Сам ты женщина, — возразила Лиза, — я слишком молода для «женщины». — Они начали смеяться.  
— Продолжим, а это…  
— Это Света Турбина или Дейдример, — перебил её Даня, показывая на девушку.  
— Так ты с нами? — Спросили они одновременно.  
— Да, давайте, — Миша согласился, возможно, он сделал неправильный выбор.  
— Вот и хорошо, у нас есть что-то подобие плана, если кратко, то на четвертом этаже, есть кабинет, в котором никого не бывает. Ждем звонка, пиздим куртки и выходим через эвакуационный выход. Там дверь всегда открыта. — Спустя секунду прозвенел звонок, переглянувшись, ребята пошли на четвёртый этаж.

Коридор был почти пуст, за исключением пары пятиклассников, которые искали нужный кабинет. Намекнув, что класс русского находится этажом ниже, ребята вошли в тот самый кабинет.  
— Вопрос, какого хуя мы зашли сюда? — Нарушил молчание Миша.  
— Ты что, не в курсе? — Миша отрицательно замотал головой. — Когда со звонка проходит пять минут, учителя у которых нет уроков, выходят и следят за учениками прогуливающими или потерявшимися. В этот кабинет они не заходят, не ссы. — Пояснил Даня.

Ребята обсуждали их план побега, много шутя и сдерживая дикий хохот, рвавшийся наружу. Вначале, Мише было неловко, но вскоре, не без помощи Лизы, он как-то влился в компанию. Вообще, Миша слышал много слухов об этом «пиздец, каком загадочном» кабинете. Какие бы слухи вокруг не ходили, судя по слою пыли, сюда давно не заходили. Ученики сторонятся этого кабинета, а учителям как-то похуй.

— Всё, я заебалась, валим отсюда, да, Дань через пятнадцать минут тут же, — произнесла Лиза.  
— Значит, забирайте куртки и приходите сюда. Осторожнее будьте, лишние свидетели нам не нужны.  
— Хорошо, батя, не боись, все будет ок, — Лиза похлопала парня по плечу.  
Ребятам нужно спуститься на второй этаж. У их классной руководительницы был выходной. Замещающий учитель должен был быть в кабинете.  
Ребята почти дошли до кабинета, но из приоткрытой двери вышла их классная руководительница. Быстро среагировав, Миша утащил Лизу под локоть так, чтобы их не было видно.  
— Ты ебанулся? — Отойдя от шока, прошептала Лиза, выдергивая руку  
— Там классуха, — шёпотом произнёс Миша, попутно уворачиваясь от ударов злой Лизы.  
— Значит, отвлеки её или ждём, когда она пройдёт. А потом я возьму куртки.

Время шло очень медленно. В тихом коридоре были слышны разговоры из закрытых кабинетов. Стук каблуков их классной руководительницы. Зашла она в кабинет, где очень часто кричали на неуправляемый шестой класс.  
— Она ушла, давай быстрее, только не шуми. — Проговорил Миша.  
— Что-то вы все охуели, указываете мне, пиздец, выбрала друзей. — Проговорила вполголоса девушка, эпично удаляясь, пока Миша сдерживал смех. Спустя несколько минут, Лиза вышла с двумя куртками.  
— А теперь, пиздуем наверх, пока классуха не вышла и не спалила нас, — Миша, как истинный джентльмен взял две куртки.  
— Лизон, вы живы, на три минуты опоздали, но пришли. Мы со Светой думали, что вас поймали.  
— Нет, конечно, со мной всегда всё ок. Осталось выйти на свободу, кстати, у кого останавливаемся на этот раз?  
— Го ко мне, у меня никого нет, — предложила Света.  
— Да, отлично.

Ребята вышли из своего импровизированного убежища, им нужно просто спуститься на первый этаж. Дверь, как и предполагалось, была открыта. Выйти из здания, также не было проблемой.

Остальное время они старались идти тихо. Лиза и Даня кидались друг в друга снегом. Воспользовавшись ситуацией, Света решила спросить об их ссоре. Лиза особо не говорила об этом. Мишу это удивило, странно он никогда не анализировал эту ссору? Сейчас у них временное ( _а может и не временное_ ) перемирие. Кстати, снова шёл снег. Было холодно, мороз щипал щёки и нос, что заставляло плотнее «прятаться» в куртку. А руки совать в карманы.

За разговорами ребята дошли до квартиры Светы. Девушка открыла квартиру, пропуская друзей. Света начала задавать вопросы новому другу Лизы (другу ли?). Даня изначально  
странно относился к Мише. Правда Лиза всю неделю говорила, что он нормальный, и они нормально общаются. Даня, может и поверил ей, но всё равно немного недоверчиво относился к однокласснику лучшей подруге. Света же, более спокойно отнеслась к новости о том, что Лиза теперь дружит и с Мишей. И даже к тому, что он, возможно, будет тусить с ними.

Время пролетело незаметно, темы для разговоров закончились, вопросики обкашлялись. У их классов, должны были закончиться уроки. Лиза и Миша начали потихоньку собираться, аргументируя это тем, что у них доклад, а по теме практически ничего нет ( _или они плохо и не там ищут_ ).

После непродолжительного спора и долгих вычислений они поняли, что до Лизы идти ближе. Она попрощалась со своими друзьями, и с Мишей вышла на улицу. Как и предполагалось, уроки закончились, уставшие школьники расходились по домам. Миша вечно поскальзывался на льду, ухватываясь за деревья или за всё, что под руку попадётся, стараясь не упасть. Лиза же постоянно смеялась с этого «неуклюжего пидора».

До Лизиного дома оставалось совсем немного, Миша уже не поскальзывался, ребята молчали. А о чём собственно говорить? Даже спустя неделю было неудобно как-то.

Погружённые в свои мысли друзья, не заметили, как дошли до Лизиного дома. Быстро поднявшись на нужный этаж, она впустила Мишу.  
— Чай, кофе? — Снова спрашивает Лиза, избавляясь от верхней одежды. Она знает, что убьёт Мишу, если ей опять придется лезть за пачкой чая. С прошлого раза Лиза так и не убрала её ниже.  
— Давай кофе, — немного подумав, ответил Миша.  
Поставив чайник, Лиза достала конфеты и начала разговаривать с парнем. Три минуты, они посвятили плану. У Лизы откуда-то были сайты с темами по истории, Миша же поищет что-нибудь через компьютер, будет весело.  
— Как тебе мои друзья? — Неожиданно для себя спросила Лиза. И с какого момента её волнует мнение её напарника ( _по несчастью_ ) о её друзьях.  
— Они прикольные, — Миша пожал плечами, на этом тема была закрыта.

Забрав две чашки кофе в комнату, ребята начали искать любую информацию. К слову, общими усилиями, они добили две вордовские страницы, оставшись довольными собой. Большая часть была сделана, перерыто множество сайтов, но в основном, было весело.

— Ты какая-то грустная, всё хорошо? — Миша не был уверен в настроении подруги, и он решил переспросить, на всякий случай.  
— Не, тебе показалось, я просто устала, — Лиза выдавила из себя полуулыбку. — Тут жарко, пойду, открою окно, — встав со стула, она приоткрыла окно. Ветер подул в лицо, Лиза поморщилась.  
— _Мы же друзья?_ — Неуверенно спросил Миша, — если кто-то тебя обидел, я набью ему ебало.  
— Я сама, кому хочешь, ебало набью, — Лиза засмеялась, — со мной всё в порядке, не считая одну мелочь…  
— Ты Лиза, ходячий пиздец, я тебе скажу, — высказался по поводу её рассказа Миша, — но ты в любом случае ты можешь на меня положиться.  
— Окей, друг, без проблем, я ценю это, — Лиза улыбнулась в ответ Мише. Она поняла, что давно нужно было закончить эту бессмысленную вражду, Миша оказался прикольным. Лиза, может и жалела о том, что начала такой глупый обмен колкостями, когда-то в седьмом классе. Вроде и было три года назад, но ощущение, будто прошло лет сто. Подумает она об этом позже. Сейчас же всё хорошо, пока что, всё хорошо. Как говорится, время покажет.


	4. Потому что не взаимно

_Лиза проснулась, хотя «воскресла» подойдёт больше. Будильник, который она забыла выключить вечером, звенел. Поморщившись, она повернулась и отключила его. Вставать совершенно не хотелось, но и уснуть не получалось.  
«Слишком рано, ну какой адекватный человек будет вставать в такую рань, в свой положенный выходной? Но с другой стороны — это шанс сделать больше дел. Хотя хуй его знает». За размышлениями Лиза пару раз чуть не врезалась в дверь. Быстро позавтракав, она думала, чем таким интересным себя занять. Вообще, для начала неплохо будет умыться, избавляясь от остатков сна. В дверь позвонили, Лиза была удивлена, кто может прийти так рано к ней._

_Немного злая и сонная девушка подошла к двери, открывая её. Лизины светлые волосы спадали на плечи. На лице застыла привычная ухмылка. Каре-зелёные глаза были чуть прищурены. Приподняв руку, она заправила за ухо непослушную прядь.  
— Ну и хули тебе нужно, кретина кусок, — грубо ответила она, закрыв железную дверь. Так быстро, что едва Миша не остался без пальцев.  
— Ебанулась? — Ошарашенно спросил парень, неуверенно переступая порог квартиры, мало ли, может она его убьёт за то, что он проводит здесь слишком много времени. Лиза пожала плечами и приобняла друга, она уже не злилась. Хотелось закричать ему в ухо «это был пранк, улыбнись в камеру!», но она этого не делает._

Вспомнив события часовой давности, Лиза улыбнулась. Они наконец-то закончили, можно спокойно выдохнуть. Но неизвестность того, «что же будет дальше» пугала. Лиза устало откинулась на спинку стула и прикрыла глаза холодными ладонями. Вопросы сменялись один за другим, не давая поразмышлять или попытаться ответить на один из них. «Бля, надо бы отметить такое событие, Даню, Свету и Диму позвать. Да, это будет гениально», единственная мысль, которую развивает, а после и озвучивает вслух.  
— Слушай, а может нам отметить окончание страданий?  
— Что, уже не терпится от меня избавиться? — Хохотнул Миша, — намёк на окончание нашей недодружбы? — Голос парня заметно погрустнел.  
— Чёрт, мы же даже не говорили на тему этой хуйни. Мы же можем быть друзьями, несмотря на окончание страданий, — хотелось добавить « и даже не смотря на то, что я тебя хуесосила с седьмого класса». Почему-то было неловко об этом говорить. Хотелось убежать, испариться или перевести тему хотя бы.  
— Предлагаю пригласить Даню, Свету и…  
— Диму, — перебивает Лиза друга.  
— Откуда…? — Недоумённо спрашивает парень.  
— Потом объясню, — Лиза улыбается, — надо веселиться, а то вдруг, убьём друг друга через день.

Идея хорошая, но ещё было рано для того, чтобы будить людей в их выходной, да и это было бы глупо. Ребята сошлись на том, что они оповестят друзей в час дня. Было немного грустно от того, что это единственная возможность встретиться вот так, дружной компанией, всем вместе. Скоро зимние каникулы закончатся, видеться они будут только в школе, иногда, за редким исключением на выходных. На секунду Лиза решила, что обязательно должна завтра вытащить всех на улицу. Глаза Лизы загорелись, что не укрылось от Миши.

— Поделишься со мной своей гениальной идеей?  
— Да, надо бы вас, пидоров ленивых вытащить на улицу, отказы не принимаются. — Все пути к отступлению перекрыты. Миша скептично отнёсся к такой тяге выйти в суровый холод на улицу. Можно же сидеть в тёплом одеяле, заниматься чем-то, что не требует нагрузок. Хотя, с другой стороны, смысл дома тухнуть?  
— Знаешь, я за, если что, помогу всех уговорить. — Лиза закивала, приятно, что её идею одобрили.

Решив, что дольше тянуть бессмысленно, Лиза создаёт общий чат, куда всех добавляет. Написав, что они с Мишей устраивают супер тусовку, в честь окончания совместного доклада. Друзья в шутку немного возмущались, мол, как так, в выходной день, оторвать их от ничегонеделания. Но, потом, практически сразу отписались о том, что придут. Насколько Лизе не изменяла память, в этот день мать задерживается у подруги, так что, ничего им не должно помешать

Через час друзья буквально ввалились в квартиру. Все между собой перездоровались и начали разговаривать, будто они впервые увиделись за двадцать лет разлуки. Сразу стало весело, вдруг вспомнилось, как бывает скучно без весёлых историй Дани, после которых все обязательно заразительно смеялись. Без попыток Светы вернуть в моду то, что уже «не модно», например. Без шуток про то, что «Света-Ебун». Миша был впервые вот так, при полном составе, у них с Даней, оказалось много общего. Редко, но друзьям удавалось уговорить Лизу сыграть на укулеле, хоть она и стеснялась. Миша видел в комнате инструмент, но все забывал спросить, играет ли Лиза на нём. К слову, девушка очень удивилась, когда Миша попросил попробовать что-то сыграть. В один момент все резко замолчали, задумываясь о своём. Совершенно не напрягающая тишина прерывалась негромкими ударами ложек о стенки чашек.

— А давайте в «правду или действие»? — Неожиданно для всех предложил Дима.  
— Ты забыл, что произошло в седьмом классе из-за этой блядской игры? — Выкрикнули Миша с Лизой и рассмеялись  
— Не, играть трезвым в такое, невесело, нужно напиться. — Высказал свои предположения Даня.

Теперь уже немного подвыпившая компания играет в «правду или действие», так ведь веселее. Все ещё оставалось загадкой, как Даня протащил алкоголь. По итогам «камень, ножницы, бумага» Миша начинает первым. Загадочно ухмыльнувшись, он задаёт первый вопрос:  
— Итак, правда или действие, Мистер Дима? — Проговаривает Миша, выделив последние слова  
— Правда, — Малина пока не рискует. Миша немного удивлён выбором друга, он был уверен в том, что Дима выберет действие. Его недоумение длилось недолго.  
— Хорошо, как вы начали общаться с Лизой, — Миша спросил первое, что пришло в голову. Дима повернул голову в сторону Лизы, увидев кивок, он продолжил.  
— После того «страшного» дня мы начали общаться, а потом и играть вместе, очень интересная история, правда? — Миша был более чем доволен ответом.  
— Теперь очередь… Лизы, правда или действие?  
— Ну, давай правду, — как-то неуверенно ответила она.  
— Ты, правда, меня ненавидела? — Такой простой вопрос, а Лиза молчит, не зная, что ответить. Она недоумевала, из всего, что можно было спросить, его интересует только это? Лиза даже не замечала взгляды и перешёптывания друзей, охуевшего Мишу. — Охуеть, ты Лизонька, конечно.  
— Эй, я даже ничего не сказала, — возмутилась она, — нет, конечно, я не помню, — быстро тараторит она, желая, чтобы он перестал задавать ей подобные вопросы. Краем глаза Лиза замечает Даню, который вместе со всеми смеётся, но одними губами возмущённо шепчет «ты ему ничего не сказала, мы, сука с тобой поговорим об этом». Снова неловкая пауза, но ребята продолжают играть и веселиться.

Весь вечер они проиграли, задавая друг другу неловкие вопросы и действия. Было уже довольно поздно, многие собирались домой. Лиза всех предупредила о том, что завтра они идут гулять, благо планов у ребят не было. Голос Лизы звучал решительно, так что все согласились. Девушка уже проводила большинство друзей за дверь, оставаясь с Даней и Мишей. Даня увёл Лизу из кухни под предлогом «надо поговорить». Она волнуется, понимая, что ей пиздец, но покорно плетётся за лучшим другом.

— Итак, Лизун, не хочешь рассказать мне кое-что? — Лиза буквально чувствует, как он прожигает её взглядом.  
— Не, я не понимаю диван покрашен, о чём ты? — включить «дуру», лучшее, что придумывает Лиза.  
— Мне тебе напомнить? — Даня вздыхает, — «я точно признаюсь ему в том, что влюбилась, завтра», — передразнивает Лизу, — не попробуешь дать ему шанс?  
— Бля, Дань, ты говорил это, когда он предлагал мне дружбу.  
— Почему ты ему не признаешься, давай, ничего страшного не случится.  
— Потому что не взаимно, — Лиза виновато поднимает на него глаза. Даня снова вздыхает и обнимает её, ей сейчас нужна поддержка. «С этими ебучими влюблённостями и их жертвам столько проблем», парень отпускает Лизу, бросая напоследок «не ссы, малая, мы со Светиком с тобой».


	5. Всё было хорошо, до одного момента

_Группа подростков, громко смеясь, идет по улице, раскидывая снег ногами. Им было всё равно на мимо проходящих людей, крутивших пальцами у висков. Да, ребята совершенно не думали о том, что ловить снежинки ртом как-то странно. «Заболеют ведь» взрослые качали головами, плотнее кутаясь в большие куртки, становясь больше похожими на капусту, чем на людей. Момент, Лиза неправильно облокотилась на Мишу, из-за чего оба падают, в унисон, хрипя протяжное «блять», заливаясь диким хохотом. Парень реагирует довольно быстро, обхватив ладонью запястья ещё смеющейся Лизы, зажав коленями её бёдра и свободной ладонью придерживая от смеха или холода красную щёку. Почувствовав холодную ладонь на щеке, Лиза открывает рот в немом вопросе «что ты блять творишь?», но вместо этого выпускает небольшой пар, глупо хихикая.  
— Ебать, ты холодный, пусти, — Лиза пытается дёрнуться, но лишь вызывает смешок Миши. Хмыкнув и показав язык, Лиза пытается найти Даню, который уже бежит на помощь, но не добегает. Кажется, Дима кинул в него снежок, попав почти в голову, но из-за Миши, почти сидящего на ней, она ничего не видит.  
— Упс, — последнее, что произносит Дима, уворачиваясь от снежка, летящего в него. Света всё это запечатлела на память. Миша всё-таки поднимается с Лизы, подавая ей ладонь, как бы «случайно» оставляя невесомый поцелуй на холодной щеке, за что получает снежком в лицо и новую порцию смеха._

Лиза волновалась, день до сдачи доклада, а по итогам они с Мишей отвечают первыми, хуёво. Русая запустила холодные пальцы в волосы, почему она так волнуется, ничего же страшного, да? Сегодня она встала неприлично рано. Но заснуть больше не получалось, поэтому Лиза лениво ковыряет вилкой недавно приготовленную яичницу, проверяя социальные сети. Ничего интересно, она блокирует телефон, домучив свой завтрак. Ещё оставалось двадцать минут до звонка будильника, но Лиза уже выключила его. Девушка проходит мимо зеркала, показывая своему отражению язык. Она решает не торопиться, хотя в тот самый день Лиза почти опоздала. Девушка нервно усмехнулась, в памяти всплывало всё, от того, как Лиза забежала с растрёпанными волосами в класс, до того, что волновалась за Мишу, думая, что тот не дошёл.

Лиза прошла в комнату, без особого интереса натягивая на себя одежду. Накинув на плечо тяжёлый рюкзак, она подумала, что носит не учебники, а как минимум кирпичи. Звук пришедшего сообщения отвлекает её от счёта ворон или как там говорится. Оно от Миши, с пожеланиями доброго утра. «Ага, доброе, как же» бурчит Лиза себе под нос, это же отправляя парню, закрывая за собой дверь на ключ.

Лиза заходит в здание школы, поднимаясь к своему кабинету, доставая из рюкзака копию доклада. А ведь говорила, что нужно было перенести на флешку. Пробираясь сквозь людей, которых «гордо называешь одноклассники», Лиза ищет в толпе тёмную макушку Миши, небрежно кладёт копию и эффектно удаляется, напоследок сухо здороваясь, ах да, одноклассники как можно дольше ничего не должны узнать. До начала урока остаётся мало времени, кажется, весь доклад вызубрен, Лиза пишет Свете и Дане. «Черт, пиздец я им завидую, физра первая, не идут на неё» думает Лиза, мысленно радуясь за друзей.

Звонок, начало неоправданного страха. Лиза старалась тщательно это скрывать, но Миша заметил это, потому как, Лиза сжимала руки в кулаки, перечитывая выученный материал. Парень положил ладонь на сжатый кулак соседки по парте, выражая немую поддержку, это почему-то успокаивает. Учительница неприлично долго отмечает отсутствующих, которых снова не оказалось, а может и, кажется, что прошла вечность, но на самом деле минуты две. Называют их фамилии, не удивительно, переглянувшись, они вышли к доске.

— Это моя подруга Лиза, — Миша еле заметно скривился, «просто подруга», фу, — а так же девушка, с которой мы работали над докладом, — большая половина класса нахмурили брови от удивления, ждут, что произойдёт дальше, может они снова начнут обзывать друг друга? Они же не подходили близко друг к другу. Доклад их так сплотил? Конец самым главным «врагам» их класса. Миша особо не заморачивался со вступлением, Лиза изредка кивала, подтверждая слова друга.  
— Как вы уже поняли, это мой напарник Миша, он оказался интереснее, чем я думала, — «а ещё охуенно целуется и вообще, я влюбилась», Лиза сдерживает смех со своей шутки. Оставшийся текст, она проговаривает без запинки, практически не смотря на листок. Где-то она вставляет своё мнение, что делает её ответ более интересным и не таким унылым. Ну, она пыталась, и эти попытки были засчитаны. Как только Лиза произнесла последнее слово их посадили с пятёрками. Радости было больше от того, что они уже закончили. Большая часть истории браузера не будет состоять из кучи ненужного материала, как и диалог, где они только это и обсуждали, за редким исключением, как и из закладок можно будет убрать сайты с нужной и не совсем информацией. Можно спокойно выдохнуть во второй раз.

Дав друг другу «пять», ребята сели на места. Вторым уроком классный час, который, конечно же, классная посвятит проверке домашнего задания. Быстро написав смс-ку о том, что они закончили и остались в живых, Лиза выслушала поздравления друзей, продолжая почти вникать в подготовку других ребят. Изначально многие недоверчиво отнеслись к этой идее, но в процессе стало даже весело. Миша и Лиза сблизились, хотя не планировали этого. У них сформировалась крутая компания друзей. И вообще Лиза получила удовольствие, от выискивания материала, хотя историю она особо не любила. Девушка погрузилась в свои мысли, не услышав звонок с урока. Ребята негромко хихикают и идут на поиски друзей. Одноклассники странно на них смотрели, ещё не привыкли, похуй, на самом деле.

Уроки прошли довольно быстро, учитывая то, что именно двух первых боялись, страшное позади. Ребята пару раз полной компанией встречались в коридоре, обсуждая свои дела. Всё было хорошо, до одного момента…  
— В смысле, «мы не можем сегодня пойти», — Лиза скрестила руки на груди, недовольно смотря на ребят.  
— Вот так, нас после уроков оставляют, так обидно! — Даня смахивает несуществующую слезу.  
— А что насчёт маслины?  
— Ему нужно срочно идти, — Даня пихает в бок Диму, от чего тот немного сгибается, чётко проговаривая «да».  
— Хм, ладно. — Лиза недоверчиво смотрит на троих друзей. Их спасает звонок на урок, последний.

«Свобода» радуется Лиза, скидывая вещи в рюкзак. Ребята выходят из здания школы, быстро скрываясь от глаз её обитателей. Улица, по которой они идут практически пустая, ни одной живой души, перекати поле какое-то. Миша часто хмурится, будто его что-то беспокоит, Лиза это замечает.  
— Мих, ты в порядке? — она пощёлкала пальцами перед глазами, так, на всякий случай.  
— Да, но мне интересно, ты уверена, что не взаимно? — Миша останавливается и становится напротив Лизы, преграждая путь.  
— У меня два вопроса. Что ты пил и почему без меня? — девушка еле слышно хихикает.  
— Ой, та ладно, вы громко говорили, вас сложно было не услышать, — Миша усмехается, Лиза уводит взгляд в сторону, смущаясь, — подожди, у тебя что-то за ухом. — Парень приближается к подруге, придерживая её щёку рукой, но видя её охуевший взгляд отстраняется.  
— Нашёл? — саркастично спрашивает Лиза, еле заметно краснея. Пожалуй, за это и можно любить зиму. Никто не заметит твои от смущения красные щёки. Миша ничего не отвечает, пальцами придерживая уже подборок, медленно приближается к её губам. Шепча в приоткрытые губы «уверена?», парень целует Лизу. Она не дёргается, отвечает на поцелуй, перекидывает руки через шею, запуская пальцы в тёмные волосы парня. Кажется, прошло пять секунд или минут, они отстраняются друг от друга, смущённо улыбаясь. Ничего не говоря идут за ручку, слова не нужны, не сейчас.

— Как думаешь, Лиза нас убьёт за это? — боязливо спрашивает Света, оборачиваясь к Дане.  
— Она не узнает, — парень кладёт руку на плечо подруги, — и вообще, если бы мы были с ними, они бы так и не признались друг другу. Эх, дети так быстро растут. — Даня смахивает невидимую слезу, под тихий смех Светы.  
— Всё-таки они стоят друг друга, да?  
— Естественно, а иначе бы мы не заставляли Лизу каждый день признаться ему. Давай пять, сваха.  
— Дань, иди и подай заявку на «Давай поженимся». — Под негромкий смех, ребята ушли оттуда. Они сделают вид, что удивятся, когда Лиза им всё расскажет. Это будет их маленький секрет. Этот месяц, стал месяцем перемен для многих.

**Author's Note:**

> Нестандартная любовь/ненависть, и ненависть тоже, кстати.  
> Очередная школьная аушка.  
> Элементами драма, но так как не полноценные страдашки, жанр не стоит.  
> Вне пейринга персонажи второстепенные, их я особо не описываю, предупредила.
> 
> Милая Little Corporal сделала картинку, с которой у нее ассоциируется мой фанфик: https://vk.com/ustoriaotluna?w=wall-130207939_226. Спасибо, люблю тебя)
> 
> /5.08.18/


End file.
